1. Field
The present invention relates to a small household goods sanitizing apparatus. In particular the present invention relates to an enclosure having a bottom open ended portion that serves to cover any of a variety of household goods in which the top surface to the enclosure has a circuit formed of a switch, an ultraviolet (UV) light or lamp and battery to power the UV light or lamp sot at the UV light projects downward onto the enclosed household goods to sanitize these goods.
2. The Related Art
Although items can be sanitized and stored away it would be desirable to have a simple, portable sanitizing device that can cover or be fitted over any good or goods.